


【呈丘】疯批攻

by peach2



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach2/pseuds/peach2
Summary: 疯批攻✓微过激性行为✓腹黑✓文情节和现实要分开，现实中犯罪行为都应受到严惩。
Relationships: He Cheng/Brother Qiu (19 Days), 呈丘, 贺呈/丘哥
Kudos: 18





	【呈丘】疯批攻

疯批攻

贺呈非常不喜欢带着丘去参加那些酒会宴席，他并不是觉得带男人出席宴会丢脸，他只是太知道，那些优雅高贵的衣香鬓影和西装革履底下，都藏着什么脏污。

但总会有些没办法的时候，丘也多多少少露过几次脸。

陆家那个娇生惯养的大小姐看上了丘，贺呈是知道的，他可以不怎么在乎。

那只是个天真娇蛮的小女孩，没手段，没心机，没危险，送礼物都只会送些系着蝴蝶结的手制甜点巧克力，贺呈只需皱皱眉，自然有人送它们去垃圾桶。

但贺呈没想到，那个只比陆大小姐大了五岁的续弦陆太太，她的继母，竟也点着娇艳红唇，绕着棕色的波浪卷发，笑着说要借丘当保镖。

……

最近丘接二连三地收到了礼物，真丝领带、金扣小牛皮的皮带、钻石领针、样样价值不菲，贺呈把这些东西摆在桌上，问丘喜欢哪一件。

丘觉得这些东西并不像贺呈的风格，但是从贺呈脸上又看不出什么来，他看了看这些他平时几乎不用的昂贵礼物，随口答到:“都喜欢。”

贺呈脸上的温柔一点没变，只是手指不自觉地用力捏了一下手里的钢笔。

他摩挲着钢笔微微凹陷的地方，柔声说道:“好。”

……

丘醒来时发觉自己被蒙着眼睛，反绑着手腕，全身赤裸，他本能地要想办法挣脱，下一秒却有一双带着熟悉温度的手抚上了他的身体。

“别怕，是我。”

丘听见贺呈的声音便松了口气，并放松了身体，任贺呈把他抱起来，让他像个木偶娃娃一样跨坐在自己腿上。

“今天玩捆绑啊？”和贺呈玩过无数情趣的丘十分大方，一边调笑一边微微扭动着身体，故意用屁股磨蹭贺呈的腿间。

贺呈含吮着丘的耳垂，抬手送了一杯红酒到丘的唇边，低声诱哄着:“乖。”

丘仰头饮尽，霎时体内热浪翻腾，酥麻的欲望从下体直冲脑门，他毫不扭捏，顺从欲望色情地拱着腰，一下一下戳刺着贺呈的腹肌来自慰。

急切的性欲让丘忘却了羞耻，他一边扭动一边含糊地喊着“老公”，屁股里流出的水液甚至打湿了贺呈的西裤。

贺呈十分满意，托着丘的屁股，拉开了裤链。

……

视线的剥夺和药物的作用让丘的神经末梢极度敏感，他甚至能感受到贺呈的舌头上粗糙的颗粒是怎样依次划过他的乳头，湿热的口腔是怎样吮着他的乳钉拉扯，每一丝触碰都让他浑身战栗。

他大开的双腿没有着力点，整个人都被钉在贺呈的阴茎上，粗长的性器插满了他湿热的肠道，坚硬硕大的顶端恶意地碾磨着前列腺。

丘爽得忘乎所以，仰着头肆意呻吟，贺呈颤动腰腹随意抽插几下，丘就哆嗦着淫叫起来，嘴里不自主地喊着“老公”、“哥哥”、“受不了了”、“饶了我”。

贺呈吸舔着丘硬挺的乳头，掰开他的臀瓣微微抬起，然后按照自己的节奏狠劲抽插起来，又凶又快。

丘呻吟的声音骤然拔高，全身痉挛得像一尾离水的鱼，从胸乳到脖颈都泛起了潮红，他抖着大腿，阴茎射了一股又一股。

贺呈毫不怜惜，不管高潮中的丘敏感到什么地步，暴君一般更加凶狠地抽顶，丘大声哭叫着，彻底失了神，阴茎像坏了一样被凿出一股一股的透明水液，淋透了贺呈的西裤，肠道疯狂抽搐着，喷湿了一大片地毯。

……

丘被精液灌满时，整个人湿淋淋像水里捞出来一样，贺呈解开了他的束缚，抱到床上，极尽温柔地爱抚他的全身，仔仔细细地吮吻他的嘴唇、耳垂、指尖和脚趾，耐心地等待着丘缓神。

当意识一点一点回到空白的脑子里时，丘缓缓眨着眼睛，看着眼前巨大的一面镜子幕墙，又看着镜子里温柔爱抚着自己的贺呈，还有那几样被丢在地上、浸透了乱七八糟的液体的道具，心里想，这大概就叫爽到灵魂出窍吧……

……

丘享受着和贺呈事后的缠绵拥吻，他永远不知道，那面镜子背后，狭小的房间里，一个红唇娇艳粽发性感的女人，被牢牢绑在椅子上，封着嘴巴，隔着一道单面镜，眼睁睁地看着他被自己送他的真丝领带蒙住眼睛，被自己送他的皮带捆住手腕，乳头上穿着自己送他的领针，喝下自己为他准备的下了药的酒。

他永远不知道，他在贺呈怀里享受着极致的性爱时，贺呈是用怎样阴狠的眼神，与那镜子后面颤抖的眼珠隔空对视。

他永远不知道，年轻健康的陆太太，为什么忽然就生了病去了国外修养，再也没有回来。

——————end——————


End file.
